infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Alden in Chains
Alden in Chains is a story mission in InFamous, taking place in the Warren District of Empire City, specifically in the prison of Eagle Point Penitentiary. In this mission, Cole must help the Empire City Police Department defend the prison against an onslaught of the Dust Men, seeking to liberate their leader, Alden Tate. Starting the Mission Climb into the prison using a break in the barbed wire and get over to Zeke's position. The cops are moving many of the Dust Men prisoners to another cell block, and need Cole to cover them as they do so. Get Cole McGrath onto the charged metal grill and get ready. For a few minutes, your position will be bombarded with balls of molten scrap. Deflect these using the Electromagnetic Shockwave attack. Whenever the going gets tough manually absorb energy from the walkway to heal yourself. Once the bombardment as stopped, Zeke will begin talking, so prepare yourself by focusing your attention on the far wall opposite the courtyard. Soon the wall is breached and Dust Men start flowing into the prison. Fire cluster projectiles (Megawatt Hammer, Grenades) to combat them, and try to take out as many as possible within the breach itself, as once they clear the wall, they spread out and are more difficult to hit. After some of the Dust Men are defeated, several Golem Conduits enter the grounds. If the walkway is destroyed, you can head to another charged area near it, as well as absorb energy from the numerous light poles stationed around the courtyard. Also watch out for the ECPD troopers assisting you, if you're playing on Good Karma, try not to hit them. Prison Walls After you defeat the Golem Conduits you must climb up the prison walls to a generator. This isn't the easiest of climbs so be smart. You will have to go around the outside of the prison where fires and debris are plentiful. Watch out for Dust Men positioned along your path. Reach the generator and charge it with Lightning Bolt. Once you have completed the charge jump back into the grounds of the prison. The fall shouldn't hurt you. Last Stand You are now in another area of the prison. Move to the charged grill and fend off the Dust Men and Golem Conduits who are making one last attempt to free their leader. Finish the Golem Conduits to complete the mission. Zeke can be seen exiting the prison as the mission ends. It is possible to attack him. Trivia * The mission name is a parody of the heavy metal band, Alice in Chains * If you take too long the power will go out of that part of the Warren. * This mission can tecnically be considered the largest battle of the game. Though Cole and Kessler probably use more brute energy, more poeple are present in the mission than any others. * When the second half of the wall is broken down, three RPG Dust Men will arrive and stand there. They fire their rockets at the unlimited walkway, destroying it instantly. * In the cutscene at the end, it is shown that the 7 officers guarding Alden are killed, and Cole blames Zeke. Though, it is unknown what he could have done, he may have been in charge of signaling a S.W.A.T. team that could have fought Alden, as by the time Cole finds out that alden is escaping, Allden has reached the control room (where the radio operator says, "Oh God, he escaped, help us, oh god ahh!") and Alden blasted out the front doors while the remaining officers and Cole persue him. * Cole states latter that, "Alden busted out and killed every cop in the prison." Though, this is an overstatment, as he likely killed only the officers in his holding cell, the control room, and a few officers he may have found on his way out. Also, the warren, and any officers outside are known to have lived. Category:Story Mission